A Vampire's Love
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: Tamaki/OC, Kyouya/OC This is a Yaoi/Shonen Ai story, if you don't like this type of story, then don't read it & don't flame me for it just because you don't like yaoi! Thank you Parings: Tamaki/OC, Kyouya/OC OH HIATUS
1. Discovery

Hello people! Kira here, and I have another story 4 u! This story kinda started with a text msg story me and my friend have been txting back and forth for the past month, her being Kyouya, and me being Tamaki! Only this is a lot less crack, OOC than our txts are, but it's the same basic idea, and it will get more OOC-ish later! XD anyway, enjoy! & when you're done reading please **REVIEW!!**

~~~~*~~~~

"Kyouya~! Wait up~!" A tall blond sporting the Ouran uniform called out. "How do you expect me to catch up if you're walking soo fast?!"  
"Maybe I was trying to lose you..." A slightly less tall boy murmured to himself, he was also wearing the Ouran uniform, he had jet black hair, and cold onyx eyes hidden behind a pair of designer glasses. The boy sighed at the blond who had quickly caught up to him and match his pace to his own.  
"Why were you-" The blond boy stopped mid sentence as they were about to turn the corner and he bumped into the other boy. "Kyouya! Why did you-"  
"Shhh!" The dark haired boy cut him off trying to silence him. His attention was on two dark figures pressed close together standing off to the side in the deserted hallway. He couldn't help but to look at them. The Ooturi boy did not know why the two interested him at all or why he was still looking at what seemed to be such a private exchange, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes away from them. Even taking a second to look at his best friend, he too seemed captivated. Adjusting his glasses he looked back at the pair, upon closer inspection he could tell that the two shadowed figures were both male, and they looked to be embracing. Kyouya could feel the color rising to his cheeks and contemplated turning away and finding a different exit but felt as though he had no choice but to stand here and watch the two dark figures. So he obeyed the unknown force keeping him here and refocused his attention on the boys standing a little ways ahead of them.  
The sun shone brightly through one of the windows nearby the two, allowing them to see the faces of the previously shadowed figures. One had light blond slightly messy hair with bangs long enough that they stopped just above his blood red eyes. The other had very straight coal black hair with bangs that also stopped just above his purple eyes. They were both wearing the Ouran uniform, but the Ooturi couldn't recall ever seeing either of them before today, which was strange for he had record or practically every student in Ouran Academy. They must have just transferred then, he concluded. He stole a glance to his right to see Tamaki still right beside him, eyes trained on the newly revealed pair. Following his friend's gaze he saw the pair looking to be in an embrace, he watched as the dark haired one pulled down his shirt collar and tilted his head to the side exposing his neck. The blond pulled the other boy closer and inclined his head toward his neck. Kyouya thought he saw something near the blond's mouth glint in the light, right before, it looked as though, the blond bit into the other boy's neck. Kyouya's eyes widened as he watched, and the dark haired boy let out a low moan, blood pooled around where the blond's lips connected to the others neck, and then ran down his neck in slow drips. Kyouya's eyes widened and he heard a barely audible gasp from Tamaki, when the dark haired boy opened his eyes, they were no longer purple, but a glowing blood red just like the other's. In the next instant the Ooturi grabbed his friend roughly by the arm and dragged him away from the scene, taking long quick strides in the same direction they had come from. His friend made no protest and allowed himself to be pulled down the hallway like a ragdoll, eyes wide and mouth gaping open like a fish. Kyouya looked around the hallway until he saw a side exit, once they were out the doors and into the bright sunlight he calmly retrieved his phone from his pocket and called his chauffeur to inform him to pick them up from the west side of the school. Once that was dealt with he flipped the phone closed and slipped it back into his pocket, he let out a sigh and turned to face his friend, who was currently staring straight past him with a blank look on his face.

"Tamaki?" He asked as calmly as he could manage.

"What the hell just happened back there?!! Those two, they-!! Kyouya you saw it right?!!" His friend shouted gripping his shoulders and shaking him. In any other situation this action may have resulted in a visit to the hospital, or at least one of the Ooturi's private doctors, but this was a rare exception, Kyouya had expected this from Tamaki after the experience they had just had. Kyouya took Tamaki's hands, removed them from his shoulders and took a small step back.

"Yes Tamaki, I did see it…"

"You mean the two vampire guys drinking each other's blood?!"

"They were not vampires! There are no such thing!!" Shouted Kyouya.

"But Kyouya-" He was cut off when Kyouya's limo pulled up and he was pushed inside just after Kyouya opened the door.

"Where to master Ooturi?" The chauffeur asked looking back at the two boys.

"The Suou Estate" Kyouya replied.

"As you wish," The chauffeur responded back.

"Kyouya, what about-"

"We'll talk about it when we get there, just not here,"

Tamaki frowned and bit his lip but nodded and looked out the window.

~~~~*~~~~

"It's a logical impossibility!!" Kyouya shouted at his friend as he paced back and forth in the room of said blond.

"But how do you explain the fangs?!"

"A trick of the light! We never saw actual fangs, just a small flash!"

"What about the blood, and the red eyes?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya paused a second before answering.

"They could have been contacts."

His friend gave him a skeptical look and asked, "Well what about the blood?"

"I-I don't know… But what I do know is that I'm going to avoid the two of them like the plague," He stated.

Tamaki sighed and looked over at the clock on his nightstand, 10:57, he hadn't realized they had stayed up soo late discussing this, or more like debating. Kyouya turned to look in the same direction and noticed the time.

"I guess you're staying the night then," Tamaki stated, this was usually how it went whenever one of them stayed over long enough for hours to pass by without them noticing.

Kyouya looked back at his friend he nodded. It was probably best this way anyway, today's encounter would most likely give Tamaki nightmares, so he would have ended up on the phone with him for hours before Tamaki would finally convince him to come over sometime in the middle of the night. Tamaki went to the closet to get out a small suitcase with spare clothes of Kyouya's left here for occasions such as these, or when his father chased him out of the house. Kyouya went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror quizzically. For a split second his reflection changed, and he saw himself with blood red eyes and fangs, with two small puncture holes on his neck with two small rivers of blood flowing out of them. He shook his head and retrained his eyes on the mirror, the image looking back at him was his normal self, no blood, red eyes or fangs at all. He turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on his face before wiping it with a towel. Maybe I'm going crazy… He thought, that certainly would be a much more logical explanation than then the story Tamaki was trying to push on him.

~~~~*~~~~

Thank you for reading the first chapter of A Vampire's Love! I sort of just started writing this late last night in my notes app of my iTouch, but when I re-read it, it still sounded good enough to use as the first chapter! XD thank you for reading! **PLEASE REVIEW!! **I won't know whether you people like it and want more chapters unless u do! Please just take a minute of your busy lives and **REVIEW!**


	2. Who The Hell Are They!

Hello again people! I'm back with a new chapter! And I would like to thank xepherXIII, Kathy Ann, & hiphop2020 for reviewing and adding to favorites! And now I give you chapter two of 'A Vampire's Love'!

~~~~*~~~~

The next morning Kyouya awoke to find his fist connecting with Tamaki's face, the poor fool had tried to wake the shadow king from his sleep, after having been the one to have kept him up all night with his nightmares.

"Owww!" Tamaki cried holding his cheek. "K-kyouya! That really hurt!"

"You should know by now to _never_ try to wake me up Tamaki," Kyouya said darkly. Tamaki cringed away from him and stood, walking over toward the bathroom.

~~~~*~~~~

"Kyouya~? What are you doing~??" Tamaki asked peering over at his best friend who was typing away at his laptop through their lunch period.

Kyouya let out a quiet sigh, "Trying to figure out who the hell _they_ are…"

Tamaki frowned slightly, he knew that by 'they' Kyouya meant the two… well, he was calling them vampires for now, boys from yesterday that he and Kyouya witnessed, one of which was drinking the blood of the other, or at least that's how it had looked to Tamaki.

"I can't find any information on them in the school records, no names, ages, felonies, nothing!" Kyouya said slamming his fist into the keyboard.

Tamaki winced as the computer screen went black. Kyouya very rarely showed anger, or really any other emotion, in public, and especially not in the schools crowded cafeteria.

"Damn it!" The Ooturi sighed and tried to compose himself again, he used his middle and pointer fingers and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki sighed and carefully closed the laptop and placed it back in Kyouya's school bag. "Come on…" He said standing and taking his friends arm, pulling him up with him. He grabbed both their school bags and began walking toward the cafeteria doors. Kyouya didn't protest, he didn't say a word, just let himself be pulled out of the lunchroom by Tamaki. Suddenly Kyouya felt himself being pulled sideways and looked up to Tamaki, he was about to ask why he had done that when he noticed two figures ahead of them dressed in the familiar light blue of Ouran's boy's uniform. _They_ were the two from yesterday, the freaks. He had wanted to wait and listen in on their conversation but just as soon as he realized it was _them_, Tamaki turned and bolted for the nearest staircase. Kyouya was running so fast to keep up, he hadn't even realized where they were going until they were there, the door closed behind them, music room three.

"What the hell did you do that for Tamaki?!" Kyouya shouted once they were safely inside the room.

"What are you talking about Kyouya?!"

"Back there! Why did you run away?!"

"What do you mean 'why did I run away?! They could have killed us!!"

"Tamaki, I was really hoping you weren't this much of an idiot!"

"I know what I saw even if you don't want to believe it," Tamaki said stubbornly.

"You really are a bigger idiot than I thought!" Kyouya said walking to sit in one of the couches and slumping into the backing. Tamaki frowned and went to sit in one of the couches opposite of Kyouya.

"Tamaki, what are we even doing here anyway? We have our next class in five minutes,"

Tamaki looked up at his friend and sprawled out on the couch, "Were skipping," He said lazily.

"Skipping? Tamaki I don't think you've ever skipped a day in your life!"

"Well, now's as good a time to start as any," Tamaki had seen how stressed Kyouya was, and sitting through the rest of their classes while the teacher droned on and on about things he already knew defiantly wouldn't help.

Kyouya didn't argue, nor did he plan to, he simply relaxed into the couch and tried to enjoy the next few hours before they had to deal with their screaming fangirls at the host club.

~~~~*~~~~

"Tamaki-senpai? Kyouya-senpai?" The Suou sighed and stirred in his sleep, while the shadow king didn't move a muscle, the only way you could he was still alive was the gentle rise and fall of his chest. The voice sighed and tried again, "Tamaki-senpai?"

"Haruhi?" The blond murmured in his sleep, "Daddy loves you…"

The owner of the voice sighed and walked over to the shadow king, removed his glasses from his face, carefully folded them and placed them on the table next to him. Then they turned and walked away, leaving the two to sleep.

~~~~*~~~~

"Awww, they're soo cute…!"

"Oh, look at Tamaki-sama…!"

"What about Kyouya-sama…?! We never get to see him like this, he looks soo peaceful, he's soo kawaii…!"

Tamaki rolled over on his side and opened his eye a crack, only to find a brown one staring right back at him. The princely type rubbed at his eyes and blinked to clear the sleep from them, but only now he found the eye had moved, and was now two, with a body, actually, not just that, but multiple girls standing very close to him, staring and whispering. He then looked over to Kyouya still sleeping.

The shadow king was the next and last to wake up only seconds after Tamaki had woken up, one of the fangirls had tried to touch his cheek. He flinched away from her hand and opened his eyes to find the girl staring at him with a shocked expression. He then pulled himself into a sitting position and after a second his eyes found his glasses laying folded on the table next to him, he promptly placed them back on his face and ran a hand through his hair.

The shadow king cleared his throat and addressed the girls, "I'm sorry ladies, we were being rude to you, taking a nap when we should have been entertaining you. Will you princesses please accept our apology?" Kyouya asked in a seductively charming voice, already recovering from the situation way before Tamaki had any idea what was going on.

"Oh! Why of course!"

"No need to apologize, the two of you _must_ have been tired!"

"I-it's ok Kyouya-sama, Tamaki-sama…!" Were just a few of the responses given to the shadow king and the king of the host club.

Kyouya looked at his watch, while Tamaki just stared dumbly at all the fangirls surrounding them.

"It seems the club is about to end, again we sincerely apologize ladies, to make up for it all guests who designate either Tamaki or I will receive a free session for the whole duration of tomorrows club." This statement from the shadow king gained a lot of fangirl squeals and smiling.

After they had all finally left Kyouya went and sat back down on the couch and held his head in his hands, his dark hair hiding his eyes. Tamaki came to sit beside his friend and hesitantly leaned against him and laid his head on his shoulder. Kyouya didn't try to move away from Tamaki, or push him off the couch either, at first he tensed up, but then slowly relaxed and laid his head on Tamaki's. The blond was a bit startled but after a second a slow smile spread across his face. He almost didn't want to say anything, afraid that if he did everything would go back to normal, and that Kyouya would push him away and onto the floor, or that he would find that he was still dreaming, both very probable outcomes.

"Kyouya…?"

"Yes Tamaki…?" The Ootori answered.

I'm still here, and I'm also not on the floor, so I must not be dreaming, but, Kyouya could still push me onto the floor, Tamaki frowned at the thought.

"I'm sorry about earlier, for running away, and then yelling at you…"

Kyouya didn't say anything for a second, caught off guard by his friend's apology, Tamaki almost never apologized for anything. "I'm sorry too Tamaki, I shouldn't have yelled at you over something soo stupid…"

Now it was Tamaki's turn to be caught off guard, but instead of saying anything more he simply smiled and snuggled closer to his best friend, hoping this action wasn't the one that got him pushed off the couch.

The shadow king sighed and let his blond prince be for now, a few minutes after he felt Tamaki's soft quiet breathing next to him, signaling to him that he had fallen asleep, the shadow king was sleeping quietly next to the prince in the darkened and now empty music room, unaware that two dark figures were watching their gentle sleep.

~~~~*~~~~

And there you have it! Chapter two of 'A Vampire's Love!' I really want to thank everyone again who reviewed favorite and Alerted (?) my story, so here go's! Thank you to xepherXIII, Kathy Ann, & hiphop2020!! Thank you soo much! I really appreciate it! And I especially LOVE **REVIEWS!!!** So Please! Please! Please! **REVIEW!!! REVIEWS** make me soooo happy! So please push that little box right below this paragraph and **REVIEW!!!** The sooner I get a **REVIEW** the sooner I get the next chapter out!! So please send me some **REVIEWS!**

Side note: Do u find it annoying how many times I put **REVIEW** in here, and in all caps & bold?! Then if you do you should **REVIEW **the story, then maybe I'll stop! XP

Thank you for reading!!!


	3. The Vampires

Sup peoples?!XD I don't really have much to say right now so, on with the story!!

~~~~*~~~~

Kyouya opened his eyes to find himself immersed in darkness. After a second his eyes adjusted and he looked around at his surroundings, he was still in the clubroom laying on one of the couches. Suddenly he felt movement next to him and at first he flinched away from it. He looked next to him and realized it was just Tamaki and relaxed again, he reached his hand over to his friend and shook his shoulder gently to wake him.

"Mmmm?" Tamaki murmured in his sleep.

Kyouya shook him again with slightly more force. Tamaki made a small incoherent sound in his sleep and wrapped an arm around Kyouya's waist. Kyouya made a small noise of surprise and could feel the color rising to his cheeks.

"T-tamaki?" Kyouya stuttered.

Again, no response from Tamaki, only him snuggling closer to the shadow king and laying his head on his chest. Kyouya felt the blush on his face deepen and found himself incredibly grateful for the darkness surrounding him. He couldn't risk trying to wake Tamaki in that way again, he started to panic a bit. He finally decided on the first thing that came to mind.

"Tamaki!!" He shouted cupping his hands over his mouth and shouting in the blond's ear. Tamaki jumped and his eyes flew open a panicked look in them. After his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness he realized he was staring straight into the dark eyes of his best friend.

"Tamaki, do you mind removing your arm?" Kyouya asked trying to keep calm.

The blond gave him a questioning look and then looked to where his arm was wrapped around Kyouya's waist, he also realized his leg was partially straddling Kyouya. He blushed bright red and quickly released Kyouya and moved to a sitting position scooting a little further away from the shadow king.

"Sorry…" Tamaki murmured.

"Yeah…" Was all Kyouya could say as he sat up and picked up his glasses from the table and placed them back on his face. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

"12:01, God! We've been asleep in the club room for eight hours!" Said Kyouya.

"What?! Well, what are we supposed to do?!"

Right as he was about to answer Kyouya got the strange sense that that he was being watched. Ignoring his friends question he pulled out his phone again and typed rapidly on the keyboard, a minute later his phone let out a high pitched beep and he quickly glanced at the message before putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Were going to my house," He finally replied to his friend. "Come on," He said taking Tamaki by the wrist and leading him out of the clubroom.

"Your house…? Who's going to drive us there at this hour?" Tamaki asked, and he was ignored again as Kyouya walked out one of the, thankfully, unlocked side doors of the school. There was a sleek black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren waiting there for them, the driver leaned over and opened the passenger door from inside.

"F-fuyumi?!"

"Oh! Nice seeing you again Tamaki!" Kyouya's sister said smiling sweetly. Kyouya sighed and went to get in the passenger's seat.

"Just get in, Baka," He said before closing the car door. Tamaki quickly went to get in and stumbled into his seat, making Fuyumi giggle to herself and causing Tamaki blush, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh! Kyouya! We forgot our school bags," Said Tamaki. The Ooturi sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"We'll just go to school a little earlier so we can get them from the clubroom before class,"

"Awww! I think its soo cute that you two fell asleep in the clubroom together! Oh I can just imagine it! The two of you cuddled up on a couch together fast asleep!" Fuyumi exclaimed excitedly. Tamaki just knew he was blushing a perfect shade of red right now. Kyouya felt the heat rise to his cheeks after his sister's way too accurate statement and turned his attention to the nearly deserted streets rushing by them to hide his blush.

~~~~*~~~~

"Thank you for driving us here Fuyumi," Tamaki said with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"Awww, you don't have to thank me Tamaki," Fuyumi said smiling and kissing his forehead before giggling and walking away.

"They would make such a cute couple…" She murmured to herself as she walked to her room, she giggled at the thought and continued up the stairs.

"Let's go, you look like you're about to pass out right here in the hallway," Kyouya said taking his friend's arm and leading him up the staircase and to his room, making sure to be extra quiet as he walked cautiously past his father's study. When they got to his room Tamaki was barely able to keep his eyes open, Kyouya made his friend sit on the edge of his bed while he took off his shoes and put them at the foot of the bed.

"Sleep Tamaki," He commanded.

"But I'm… not tired…Kyouya…" Tamaki said through yawns. Kyouya sighed at his friend's stubbornness before moving the blankets and making Tamaki lay down on the bed.

"I said sleep…baka,"

Tamaki looked up at his friend before saying "Ok…Goodnight Kyouya…" And falling asleep. Kyouya sighed again and laid the blankets over Tamaki's sleeping form. He then decided he would get started on tomorrow's work early and walked over to his desk where his other laptop, the one he hadn't slammed his fist into, was and began with some of the financial work involving the host club.

~~~~*~~~~

"Kyouya…?"

Kyouya looked up from his work and turned to see Tamaki looking at him drowsily with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yes Tamaki?"

"W-what…Why am I…?"

"We fell asleep in the clubroom and Fuyumi came to pick us up, remember?"

"Oh! Yeah, I think so…" The blond went to sit up and then froze. "Kyouya, did you sleep at all after your sister drove us here?"

"No, I've been working on some financial assets and such that needed dealing with," He said his eyes straying back to the laptop screen.

"Kyouya! This is my fault, I took up your bed and you weren't able to sleep…"

"Tamaki, I said I was working on something, I wasn't tired anyway, besides the bed has room enough for three people to use comfortably."

~Author's Note: Hehe! Interpret that statement as you wish! ;) ~

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts, just go get ready to go, we still have to go get our bags from the clubroom before class,"

"Ok…" Tamaki said getting out of bed and heading toward the bathroom attached to the room. Kyouya sighed and continued working on his laptop while he waited on Tamaki.

"Baka…" He said with a small smile as he got back to his work again.

~~~~*~~~~

"Ugh! Where did I put the damn thing?!" Kyouya exclaimed searching the clubroom for his schoolbag.

"They couldn't have just disappeared after just a few hours!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Who knows! Maybe they could have! Maybe those 'vampires' of yours took them Tamaki!" Kyouya shouted at the blond. Tamaki frowned and continued searching for their bags.

"Well you're a smart one! You hit the nail right on the head!" Came an unknown voice from the doorway.

The two hosts turned to see the two boys from before, the ones with red eyes, and who they had seen yesterday when Tamaki had run away from them. Only, today nether of their eyes were red, the blond one had bright forest green eyes, and the other had purple eyes like Tamaki's, the two of them were leaning against either sides of the threshold. The hosts stared in wide eyed disbelief at the two who smirked in return.

"Looking for these?" The blond one asked as both of them held out two schoolbags they had been hiding behind their backs.

"The vampires took them…" The dark haired one said smirking.

Kyouya took a deep breath and answered, "Yeah, we were looking for those,"

The two boys grinned and tossed the bags to the hosts, Kyouya had to catch Tamaki's too, he was frozen in place still staring at the two with wide eyes.

"You two must have better things to do than talk with us, we'll leave now, class is about to start," The dark haired boy said winking and turning to leave.

"W-wait! You didn't tell us your names!" Tamaki suddenly said taking a step forward.

The two smirked. "Damen Augustine" The first said.

"Aido Atsukuji," The blond said before they both turned and walked out the door, the blond turned and looked back before saying "Nice meeting you," Then he smiled and went to catch up with Damen.

~~~~*~~~~

There it is! Chapter three!! And finally! The introduction of the vampires!! X) Hope you liked it! Remember! Please **REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!** I love **REVIEWS!! **So please send me some!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!! CONSTRUTIVE CRITTISIM IS WELCOME!


	4. Author's Note! IMPORTANT!

Authors Note! Please read! Important!!

Ok, hi guys, I am sooo sooo sorry I haven't updated yet, what has it been, a month? It feels like it… I know all of you reading this will be sad or maybe even angry with me that this isn't the next chapter, I apologize… I have some of chapter four typed up, but I can't seem to finish it, I'm having major writers block… -_- I don't really know when I will finish the chapter, but I am not going to quit the story, even if some of you already think I have. I'm also pretty stressed right now with just life in general, yes even at Christmastime I'm finding it hard to be cheerful. And I don't know if anyone is, but if there's anyone thinking, this story is based off texts and you already know what's going to happen for a lot of the upcoming chapters, then I'll say I do know exactly what's going to happen, but it's kind of like a skeleton for the story, not the important emotion and details that make it a good story, and I'm not gonna post some crap just so I can say I got another chapter up, so please be patient and I'm still trying to rid myself of this writer's block so I can make you guys an awesome chapter and start on the next. Again I'm sorry for the delay, and also sorry for the delay in this author's note. Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays!


	5. The REAL Chapter 4!

Chello People! XD I'm just now starting typing this chapter and today iz Monday, the last day in November!! X3 Annnnd, idk how much I will write today cuz im about to make Christmas cookies & decorate our tree, so I may have told some ppl this should b up by Tuesday, but, now it might not b till Wednesday, sorry guys! But enough of this! On with the story! XD

~~~~*~~~~

"Damn them!" Kyouya shouted slamming his fist into the wall. "Who the hell do they think they are?!" Tamaki winced at the sound of the impact. Kyouya took a deep breath and began walking toward the door in quick strides. Tamaki only followed silently behind his friend as they walked to their first period class.

~~~~*~~~~

'I knew we were being watched last night!' Kyouya thought, still fuming from earlier. "Kyouya? How long is it going to take for you to calm down?" Tamaki asked, and was ignored by Kyouya. "Are you even going to eat anything?" Tamaki asked wearily. Kyouya looked down at his plate of untouched food for a second.

"Probably not…" He answered.

Tamaki sighed and picked up both their bags and, again for the second day in a row, lead his friend out of the cafeteria and to the clubroom.

~~~~*~~~~

When they arrived at the clubroom tamaki led Kyouya to the couch and made him sit, then turned toward one of the nearer corners of the room, walking toward the white grand piano. He seated himself at the piano bench and raised the cover from the keys, and let his fingers hover above them for a few seconds before beginning to play the melody to 'To Zanarkand'. Kyouya's head lifted up at the sound of the first few notes, his previously blank expression slowly eased into a clam one and he slowly relaxed into the couch.

"Hey there cuties," A now familiar voice called from the doorway, instantly interrupting their few minutes of peace, causing Tamaki to accidentally press down on a few of the wrong notes, creating a short melody of random notes. Kyouya's calm expression instantly changed to one of bitter annoyance. The unintended melody rang through the room for a few more seconds as Kyouya stood and stepped around the couch, turning to face the 'intruder', before the sound disappeared Tamaki closed the piano cover and hurried to Kyouya's side.

"Kyouya…! It's one of the vampires from earlier…!" Tamaki whispered to his friend, just low enough that the other boy wouldn't hear.

"They're not vampires you idiot…! They don't exist…! And if they did, he would be able to hear every word you and I are saying right now…!"

"Actually, I can hear every word you're saying, that is, I also now know for certain that you know our secret…"

The two club members exchanged a wide eyed look before Kyouya took a deep breath and looked the other boy in the eye.

"I'm sorry Atsukuji-san, but the host club is closed right now, the host club is off limits to non-members at this time," Kyouya said in a scary calm tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that, we have some… important business we need to take care of…" Aido said his tone of voice now serious, almost rivaling Kyouya's.

"We…? As in…?"

"You, Tamaki, Damen, and I,"

"Damen…?"

"Now, about this, 'Business', what do you think we should do now that they know our secret Damen…?" Aido asked aloud.

"I don't know, what do you think Aido" Came Damen's voice from just outside the clubroom doors, a moment later he was in the room standing next to Aido, leaning on the door's threshold.

"Well, they are cute, so I think we should give them a chance and let them prove themselves…" Aido murmured, taking a step toward the two hosts as he said this.

Tamaki, though slightly frightened by the subject and implications in the conversation, felt a blush rise to his cheeks hearing Aido call them cute. Kyouya stared wide eyed at the two by the doorway while he tried to figure out just how the hell they had gotten here and how to get out of this situation.

"What secret are you talking about? I assure you we know no secrets of yours," Kyouya said staring the two down.

"Oh but you do, there is only one secret that we care to not be found out, and that's a secret that the two of you are currently aware of…" Murmured Aido.

"And what secret might that be that you assume we know?"

"That we're vampires of course…" The two boys reply.

Kyouya stared unbelievingly at the two, did they really expect them to believe this crap?!

"If that statement were in any way realistic, then it's your fault we would know anyway, you're the ones who just told us your damn 'secret'!" Kyouya shouted.

"But your wrong," Aido said smiling. "We knew you had found us out when you first stumbled upon the sight of us in the hallway three days ago, even if you didn't choose to believe it, you still know…"

"How would you have-"

"I have a special ability that can assure us of everything we need to know," Damen said.

Kyouya gave him a confused look. "What do mean 'special ability'??"

"Well that doesn't really matter right now," Aido commented, "what does matter is what we're gonna do about this situation" He added, smirking as he took a few more steps toward the hosts. "How are we to know you can be trusted….?"

Kyouya gulped nervously as his blond friend trembled behind him.

"Aww, I think we're scaring them, Damen", Aido said, pouting slightly.

Damen now began to walk up to where his friend stood, causing the frightened Tamaki to grip Kyouya's shirt tightly with trembling hands.

"K-kyouya… I don't like where this is going….!" He managed to say, fear in his shaky voice.

Damen now walked passed Aido, only a foot or so away from the hosts.

"What do you plan on doing….?" Kyouya asked him, attempting to hide the fear in his voice.

Damen chuckled. "Not what you have in mind, I assure you….although….," He lifted the slightly irritated boys chin, showing part of his neck, and inched his head towards the skin of his neck, "I am very tempted…" The feeling of Damen's breath against his neck sent chills up Kyouya's spine.

Tamaki's eyes widened in terror, he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Damen smirked, seeming to be pleased by the expression on Kyouya's face, who was now blushing a dark red. Just then, the bell for class rang, causing everyone in the room to look up slightly.

Damen backed away from him, and both Kyouya and Tamaki exhaled as though they had been holding their breaths throughout this whole ordeal.

Damen smirked and bowed slightly, his bangs barely covering his pleasurable eyes. "I guess it's time for us to go. But we'll be back to discuss this matter a little further." He turned and headed to the door. "Come on Aido, it's time to go." He gestured Aido to come along. Aido looked over at the two, now relieved, hosts just a few feet in front of him, smiled at the two, and followed after Damen through the doors they came from.

A screaming silence engulfed the clubroom, Kyouya and Tamaki merely standing there staring ahead blankly.

Tamaki suddenly fell to the floor, a blank stare still across his face. He gripped his shoulders as he trembled. Kyouya, who had somehow broken from his daze, kneeled down beside his frightened friend and embraced him.

The blonde calmed down just enough to return it, holding the other boy close to him. "That was so scary……" he managed to say, fear still visible in his voice.

Kyouya simply nodded, pondering over what Damen had said just a few minutes before

'We'll be back…..'

~~~~*~~~~

Oh my god! Finally finished! No thanks to me though, the entire ending was thanks to my most awesome friend evr! (Thank u soo sooo much Kyouya!! I owe u big time!) Yes, because I am soo lame and couldn't come up with an ending for this chapter, I had to ask her to help me because I didn't know what to do T-T but, she came up with a totally kick ass ending I never would have thought of! Anddddd, one of the parts she wrote (I had to do a fangirl squeal for this one!) was taken almost directly from our text messages! Soooo, because of her total Awesomeness! This chapter is dedicated to Kyouya! X3 & to the readers, I am soooo sorry it took soooo long to get this chapter up! U all have Kyouya to thank! ^-^


	6. Very Important! Please Read!

Ok, so I haven't been on fanfiction in months, well, I'm grounded… but not getting into all that, I have been working on all my stories and when my Internet is back permanently then I will have plenty of updates for all my stories.

For Looking Glass in particular I am currently giving it a complete makeover, I was writing some of the new chapters for it and comparing them to the older ones, hey just look amateurish. I am extremely happy with how the rewrite is going and I know you all will love it! But, for the fans of the original version I will leave it up instead of deleting it from the account ^^

For Confessions readers, I have new chapters on my laptop waiting to be posted, I had a slight bit of writers block with this story, but I think readers will like the chapters to come

And So She Met Him readers, This story as well will be revamped, I feel the characters are too much out of character and that the writing could be cleaned up a bit, expect an even better reading experience with the new updates ^^

I'm Not One For Love Songs viewers, for one, I really want to change the title of this one, it just doesn't seem to suit the story :/ Though I think the story itself it perfect the way it is and though lacking in chapters right now I think it is one of my favorite stories.

A Vampire's Love readers, I'm having a slight bit of trouble with this one, since it was born from roleplay texts it is a bit difficult to make the story coherent. I have a feeling I'll be recruiting the help of my wonderful BFF to help me with this one since she did such a lovely job co-authoring this with me in the past

Finally, to Over & Over readers, to be honest I have been a bit at loss for creative inspiration for this one, I may need the help of readers to provide inspiration on this one.

Also, I have a few Invader Zim stories on deviantart that I will be adding to fanfiction as well probably today actually so you will have something to read for a while in my absence. ^^

I am so sorry for taking so long in getting back to my readers, this is the first time I've had acces of a computer with working internet so I wanted to use this rare opportunity to let you all know what was going on and apologize for taking so long. Sorry to those who thought this was going to be a new chapter But if your interested, check out some of my DA stuff I'm about to post ^^


	7. Story Updates

Hello readers! Just an update on what to expect in the coming weeks :3

I'm beginning to come out of Hiatus mode and I'm ready to start creating new chapters for some of my 'older' stories I feel so terrible that it's been so long since some of these stories have had updates though and I want to apologize to all my readers, if you're still around

I've had a pretty rough time this past year dealing with some personal stuff and I'm just now starting to get over it. I was in a pretty bad slump and in that time span I pretty much abandoned my writing… I made a few attempts with a new story or two to get back into writing again but I just wasn't ready to write again at those times… But, I've been doing a bit of writing in my spare time and gone through dozens of old notebooks full of chapters from stories posted here as well as ones that hadn't quite made it yet. I've been editing and creating a bit of new content steadily over the past few months and I believe I can finally start creating new chapters for you guys again! That is if you're still interested after all this time ^^"

Some stories will be getting edited and revamped, and others will just be lightly revised and have new chapters added to them! :3

Just so you readers know what stories are at the forefront of my revision and new chapter writing plan here's a short list of the stories most likely to get new content in the coming weeks :3

Looking Glass, my Heart no Kuni no Alice story, I have a few more chapters laying around in a notebook that have yet to be typed up and submitted, with the clean up going smoothly I hope to get a new chapter out soon! :3

Glitch, my Homestuck fic, The next chapter is already under way so be on the lookout! :3

Frostbite, now this is a new story of mine that I've been working on for a few months, it's for Rise of The Guardians I feel like I have some good motivation going on this one, though I'd like to keep it as a little side project at first while I update past stories with new long awaited chapters! Though any ROTG fans out there be on the lookout! :3

Over & Over, a Shugo Chara fic, I honestly hadn't put much thought into this one until earlier when I received a few emails from about a user, KiraAmu-Chan, who'd added this to favorites and alerts. I went back to re-read and I was surprised how well this story has held up, I thought that since it's been so long since I wrote it that it'd be riddled with errors and poor writing, although, and some may say it's biased since I'm the author (In actuality though I'm my own worst critic… ^^") I actually enjoyed re-reading it, there were only a few typos but other than that the writing was sound and enjoyable, so, I'm adding this story to my priorities list as well! :3

The stories I've listed are not the only stories I will be updating and working on, just the ones you should expect to see updated the soonest, I hope to have each of the above updated with new chapters within the next month or two as I will continue to work on these and a few others simultaneously :3

There is also a poll up on the top of my profile for you to choose your favorite of my stories, and, the results of said poll may influence how high on my priorities list a story is and how soon a new chapter is released :3 You are allowed to pick two choices from the list, and if you've been waiting for a certain story to update it's probably a really good idea to vote for it in the poll! ;)

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me and to my new readers as well! I promise to work hard to get new content out to you all soon!


End file.
